NASA Space Week
NASA Space Week is the 23rd episode of Kids Incorporated. In this episode, Gloria learns to face her fears during Space Exploration Week. Plot Summary The episode begins with a quick shot of an unidentified figure inside the P*lace (decorated for NASA Space Week; with a sign-up area for a trip to the local planetarium); while Riley attempts to serve as the opening act for Kids Incorporated. The space-themed jokes fell flat; but the audience picks up during the Kids' performance of "Twist of Fate". During the break; the kids (including dancers Wendy and Carletta) are excited about the trip to the planetarium and the potential of being the first kid in space...all except Gloria; who repeatedly insists that she prefers staying on terra firma vis-a-vis outer space. The kids then attempt to convince Gloria to set aside her fears; but they then go back on stage ("Holiday"). Gloria then decides to stay at the P*lace while the others go ahead; but then she runs into a space-suit clad version of herself (specifically, Gloria's sense of adventure). Gloria's sense of adventure then challenges Gloria to face her fears of space ("Human Nature"). Gloria then imagines she's on the moon with the rest of the Kids; who have opened a Moon version of the P*lace ("Wanna Be Startin' Something"). Back in the real world; the others meet up with Gloria and explain what they saw at the planetarium before Gloria then explains how she's not afraid of space any longer; setting up the closing song ("Stand Up"). Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria and Gloria's sense of adventure * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Carletta Prince * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Twist of Fate" (Olivia Newton-John cover; performed by Gloria and Mickey) * "Holiday" (Madonna cover; performed by Stacy, Renee and Gloria) * "Human Nature" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Gloria) * "Wanna Be Startin' Something" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Kid) * "Stand Up" (Rick Springfield cover; performed by Mickey) Trivia *During the discussion between the first two songs; Mickey mentions NASA was planning to send ordinary citizens into space. This was a reference to the then-recently announced "Teacher in Space Project". Sadly, that project ended in tragedy when the teacher chosen; Christa McAuliffe, was part of the Space Shuttle Challenger when it exploded on January 28, 1986. *"Wanna Be Startin' Something" would also be sung during the 1986 special "Rock in the New Year". *The moon set and alien costumes would later be used for the song "I Know" from the 1987 episode "Front Page News". Goofs * During the performance of "Holiday"; no keyboard is seen at all, let alone anyone attempting to play (the two cast members most often seen on keyboards at that point, Rahsaan Patterson and Carletta Prince, are dancing next to each other), quite glaring for such a synthesizer-heavy song. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated